


Can't Get Enough

by starkrogerrs



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Steve Being thirsty for Tony, They are Both Dorks, Tony being his usual snarky self
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 19:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20747819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkrogerrs/pseuds/starkrogerrs
Summary: They had planned on watching the entire movie. They really had.But Tony was Tony and he distracted Steve by just existing so really, whose fault was it anyway?





	Can't Get Enough

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic on here and it's an almost PWP are we even surprised? If you liked this come scream to me on tumblr @starkrogerrs!

They had planned on watching the entire movie. They really had. 

But Tony was Tony and he distracted Steve by just existing so really, whose fault was it anyway? 

Steve let his hands slide down Tony's back and squeeze his hips, eliciting a soft moan from him. Steve loved the little noises that Tony made— soft moans and breathy whispers of his name. 

He groaned softly as Tony's fingers pulled at his hair gently and pressed them closer than before. Steve could vaguely hear the movie still running behind them because neither had bothered to turn it off. Tony attacked his jaw then, leaving open mouthed kisses along before moving onto his neck. Steve's breath hitched as he moved to the base of his neck and sucked hard. A purple bruise there would be hard to explain to his mother. 

He feverishly brought Tony's lips to his own again, nipping and biting at them, as the latter let out a strangled moan. 

Howard wasn't home. Tony thought it was best that Steve stay over for the weekend and Steve— Steve was giddy with excitement. 

They'd only began dating recently, having confessed their love after being pressured into it by their exasperated circle of friends. 

One would've hoped that after finally getting together, the friends would've found some solace. But now, they faced another problem.

Steve and Tony couldn't keep their hands off of each other. 

Still, they'd never really had sex; which, admittedly, was surprising given Tony's reputation. But it wasn't like Steve was _dying_ to get into his pants. 

Teeth clashed against teeth as their kiss became more heated, their breathing getting hotter and heavier. Steve couldn't really breathe but he didn't care. He was floating and the feeling was too good to pass up. He squirmed a little, in a vain attempt to... adjust himself. He was definitely hard and it would become a problem if he didn't stop but Tony was being fucking incredible. 

His hand was now grasping the back of his neck, the other fisted into Steve's shirt. Steve let his hands slip under Tony's own, cool fingers meeting warm skin as they continued to move against each other. 

They chased after each other for a while then, nipping and clawing and biting until— until Tony dragged his hand down Steve's front and right over the tent that had formed in his pants. 

Steve pulled away at that, eyes widening. Tony seemed to snap out of his daze as well, and blinked at him. His hair was sticking up in all directions and his lips were red and shiny. Steve cleared his throat, feeling his cheeks heat up. 

"You ah— you uh touched my— _yeah_." 

In retrospect, that was the worst thing to say, ever. 

They stared at each other for a moment. Before Steve could say anything, however, Tony hopped off his lap and the former felt his heart snap in half. 

Stupid boner. 

"Let's go to my room," Tony said nonchalantly, extending his hand towards him. Steve blinked up at him, not quite understanding but took it nonetheless. 

Steve shut the door behind them and he hadn't even turned around fully before Tony was kissing him again.

It was a deep kiss, the kind that sent Steve reeling and left him yearning for more. Before he could respond, however, Tony kissed his jaw and then sunk to the floor before him — _wait_, what the fuck was he doing and — oh. _Shit_. 

Steve happened to glance down and notice that there was a slight stain there and on realising what it was, flushed a deep red. 

He wanted to back away but Tony was gazing at him ever so gently, and some of the panic seemed to fizzle and die inside in his chest. 

"It's okay, baby. Happens all the time," Tony said, rubbing his thighs reassuringly. 

Once he figured Steve was relaxed, he popped open the button of Steve's pants, gazing up at him with a wistful look in his eyes. 

Fuck. _Fuck_. 

In one swift motion, Tony had pulled his pants and underwear to the ground. Not one comprehensive thought was running through Steve's head now, it was all white noise and a blur of colors. He was only aware of the dull throbbing down south and the intensity with which Tony was gazing at him. At his cock. The thought made his cock twitch a little. 

Tony cocked his head, making a show of licking his lips and then said, "All of this, for _me?"_

That was the sexiest thing Steve had ever heard in all of his twenty years of life. 

He hissed as Tony took his length into his hand and gave it a slight squeeze. 

"Is this okay?" he asked coyly. 

_Is this okay?_ Even though Steve would never admit it, he'd had his share of fantasies of his boyfriend going down on him. _Of course,_ it was okay. 

"More than," he croaked, voice hoarse and throaty. 

Tony smiled up at him then, that gorgeous smile of his turning all of Steve in mush. He stroked him slowly, before smearing the leaking pre-cum around his tip with his thumb. 

Steve watched as Tony drew closer and stuck out his tongue— and licked a thick strip along the length. Steve twitched at that, his breath starting to get heavier and louder. 

Tony moved forward then, never once breaking eye contact and gently wrapped his lips around the head. Steve let out a throaty whimper as Tony almost swallowed him whole, tip touching his throat. His mouth felt warm and wet around him, and Steve wondered if Tony liked what he was doing. 

Before he could ask him however, his eyes fluttered shut as Tony's tongue swirled around his head, taking him in and then pulling away. He licked thick stripes in his mouth, savouring the taste and Steve reached out to weave his fingers through Tony's hair. He tugged at it a little and Tony let his teeth rake over the sensitive skin, turning Steve's legs to jelly instantly. 

Steve was on fire. He wanted to let Tony know just how fucking brilliant he was but words left his tongue in the form of breathy whimpers. 

Tony's hands skimmed up his thighs then, moving to cup his balls. The action made him buck his hips into Tony's mouth, at which the latter let out a strangled noise and Steve had to force his eyes open. 

The corners of Tony's eyes were wet. 

"God I-I'm sorry," Steve whispered, realising that he might've literally gone too far. He almost started to move away, but Tony only held him close by his hip and gave him a silent nod to let him know that he was okay. 

Steve wasn't particularly convinced, but Tony's tongue worked on the vein that throbbed on the underside of his cock and everything was forgotten. He tugged at Tony's hair again, needing the support as Tony's head bobbed up and down his length. Steve moaned long and slow as Tony sucked and blew alternatively; and he felt a familiar tug in the base of his abdomen. 

The world fell around him as the ache grew stronger, until it burned hot and bright before his eyes and he came into Tony's mouth with a loud cry. 

Tony swallowed everything he had to give, lapping it up like he needed it to survive. 

"You're so fucking amazing," Steve breathed, finally looking down at Tony, some of him cum still glistening on those magical pink lips.

_Fuck. _

Tony rose then, drawing close again and pushing Steve against the wall playfully, but the praise had clearly made him happy. He made a show of licking the cum off his lips before kissing him again. Steve tasted salt in the kiss. He wondered if Tony had liked how he'd tasted and then— what would Tony taste like? The thought alone sparked something wild inside him again. 

"I know," Tony said against his lips, his trademark smirk plastered on his face and holy shit— Steve realised— he was so far gone that there was no recovering from this again. _Ever. _


End file.
